


Flight of the Phoenix/Gimbal

by useyourlove



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble bingo for no_takebacks--episode "Flight of the Phoenix" and prompt "gimbal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight of the Phoenix/Gimbal

"Hey."

"What is it now, Kara?"

She leaned against his doorframe.

"We need help on the gimbal."

"I'm not helping you with that thing."

She stood there biting her lip. Waiting.

He sighed. "What about the gimbal?"

"We can't figure out where to put it that won't rip out when she lands."

"The undercarriage isn't strong enough?"

"If we angle it correctly, but Chief thinks that'll screw up the aerodynamics. We were hoping someone who'd studied flight dynamics in War College could... oh, I don't know. Give us advice?"

She's picking at her fingernails.

"Well," he says, finally. "Let's go."


End file.
